


Question of a Doubt

by Ruuger



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Gen, Season 09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/pseuds/Ruuger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet set during "The Truth".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question of a Doubt

"Do you remember your real parents?"

Monica had been waiting for those words, knowing the question inevitable. Nevertheless, it still caught her off guard, all the perfect answers she had composed in preparation suddenly vanishing from her mind.

"No," she replied, keeping her eyes on the road. "I was too young. Just a baby."

She immediately regretted her choice of words.

"And your adopted parents, they were good people, weren't they?"

She glanced into the rear view mirror, searching for John, but he was looking out the side window, avoiding her gaze.

"Yeah, they were good people," she said carefully, "Took good care of me."

When Scully's hand reached for her arm, looking for comfort, Monica didn't dare to catch her eyes.

"Do you think he'll remember me?"


End file.
